April 14, 2014 Monday Night RAW results
The April 14, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 14, 2014 at the Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex in Birmingham, Alabama. Summary Gone too soon, The Ultimate Warrior left a mark on the WWE locker room and Universe that will never be forgotten. So it was only fitting that, one week after his final, powerful address to the “legend-makers” who lifted him to the highest echelon of Superstardom, the Superstars and Divas of the WWE family gathered to pay final tribute to the WWE Hall of Famer. Ten bells were tolled, a moment of silence was observed, and with every Superstar donning Warrior's colors and his theme music blaring throughout the arena, a final farewell was bid. Well, it wasn't for the World Heavyweight Championship, but Rob Van Dam still got an educated leg up over Alberto Del Rio six months after the two clashed over “Big Gold” at WWE Battleground and took a step towards the Intercontinental Title in the process. Van Dam started strong out of the gate by sending “Mexico’s Greatest Export” tumbling with a monkey flip, though Del Rio replied by chucking “Mr. Monday Night” shoulder-first into the barrier. It was touch-and-go for The Whole Dam Show from then on out; Del Rio kicked him in the gut moments after Rolling Thunder put The Essence of Excellence on his heels, and clocked the former WWE Champion with an enziguiri moments before a potential Five-Star Frog Splash could end the night. He wasn't so lucky a few moments later, though, when Van Dam showed a rare burst of outright aggression by sweeping Del Rio off the turnbuckle and swooping down with a mat-shaking Five-Star Frog Splash for the pinfall victory. It's funny what a little unlimited energy can get you: Despite having been the odd men out in the WWE Tag Team Title picture, Ryback & Curtis Axel cemented themselves as major players in the race for the twin titles by knocking off the beloved Brotherhood in a big-time upset on Raw. Goldust had to grit his way through The Human Wrecking Ball's offense to tag in Cody, and despite a flurry that put the Rhodes Bros. in the driver's seat, Ryback took advantage of a melee to regain his footing. As “the prince” sprang off the ropes for the Disaster Kick, Ryback struck with a Meathook Clothesline that put Cody flat on his back. Only a Feed Me Moron would fail to be impressed. She's only seven days into her surprise Divas Title reign, but Paige, the “Diva of Tomorrow” (and – by the way – still your NXT Women's Champion) proved her title win over AJ Lee was no fluke with a victory over a game Alicia Fox one week later. Granted, it didn't look good for Paige after Miss Fox hit the newcomer with one, two, three Tilt-a-Whirl backbreakers, but the champ countered with a trio of clotheslines to soften Alicia up for her signature Scorpion Crosslock submission. The book of Paige continues to Chapter Two. WWE COO Triple H was left hanging by Randy Orton & Batista when he called for unity against The Shield. Judging by what happened to The Viper & The Animal in their second tag team battle against The Usos, they may have been hasty to dismiss his offer. Channeling the late Ultimate Warrior by donning his face paint, the Tag Champs took the fight straight to their opponents as payback for the beating they received last week, shaking the ropes for emphasis after dropping the duo with a pair of suicide dives. Batista was able to rally his team into the advantage, and thanks to The Viper, an attempted interference from Jimmy Uso was nullified. When the fight spilled over the ropes it seemed like last week's events would repeat themselves, but this time it was Orton & Batista who felt the pain of an unexpected pummeling when The Shield stormed out from the folds of the WWE Universe to send them scurrying A match between The World's Strongest Man and the “pound-for-pound” strongest Superstar in WWE is already a contest worthy of a monster movie. Add in Paul Heyman and an Intercontinental Title opportunity to the mix and things get really interesting, especially when Mark Henry is the one who ends up on the losing end of things. The World's Strongest Man initially had his fun toying with his Heyman-endorsed opponent, Cesaro, but a flurry of European uppercuts put the big man out on his feet. With fresh legs and the benefit of a clear head, Cesaro writhed free of The World's Strongest Slam and Neutralized Henry (!) to put his title hopes to rest. In a battle between brains and brawn, brains can potentially win the day. But when that brawn comes in the titanic form of Alexander Rusev, even the smarts of PhD candidate Xavier Woods couldn't stop what turned out to be a grade-A whomping from The Super Athlete that ended horribly and briefly with a quickly applied Accolade. Woods’ mentor, R-Truth, wasn't safe from The Bulgarian Brute's power either. The former U.S. Champion attempted to get a measure of retribution against Rusev and was similarly crushed in short order when Lana, Rusev's ambassador, commanded her client to destroy him as well. Looks like the Intercontinental Championship No. 1 Contender's Tournament just got a little luckier. Facing a self-proclaimed Real American, born-and-bred Real Irishman Sheamus brought the Brogue and then some to Jack Swagger in a match that saw The Celtic Warrior march one step closer to a fateful match against Big E. There was little technical wrestling going on in the contest, with grappling thrown out the window in favor of fisticuffs. Unfortunately for Swagger, that's where Sheamus lives. Despite a timely distraction from Zeb Colter that stopped the Ten Beats of the Bodhrán, the Irishman staged a late-game rally and battled through a wicked Patriot Lock to put Swagger away with a Brogue Kick that sent him walking on one foot towards the tournament semifinals. Damien Sandow may have hit a skid of late, but the former Mr. Money in the Bank has not lost his flair for splendid orations. Unfortunately for him, nobody shuts a jacking jaw better than Big Show, and the giant did not very much appreciate The Enlightened One's extended proclamation of his lingering superiority, moments before their scheduled one-on-one contest. While Sandow refused to drop the mic and put up his dukes, the giant former World Champion went for action over words, blasting the scholar with the KO Punch without so much as a word. What's a WrestleMania loss to Bray Wyatt? Apparently not much; being pinned on The Grandest Stage of Them All by John Cena hasn't done much to diminish The Eater of Worlds’ mission to expose what would be the most precious sheep in his flock. “He is no man,” said Wyatt, “he is beast!” Vowing to give his foe the last push into monstrousness, Bray beckoned Cena to “come out and play” and that's exactly what happened. While Cena was all jokes at first, Wyatt's demand for him to get serious brought out a challenge for a Steel Cage Match at Extreme Rules. Needless to say, The Eater of Worlds ate it up. Call it “How Fandango Got His Groove Back.” The dancing devil traded Summer Rae for Layla as a companion last week and has been two-stepping all over the opposition ever since. His winning ways continued on Raw thanks in no small part to the former Divas Champion. Yet again Fandango evaded The Cobra by tagging in his better half, and yet again Emma got off to a strong start with the Dil-Emma. The ending, unfortunately, went the other way from last week, as Layla swooped Emma off the turnbuckle and pinned the NXT veteran for the win. Big E might have some you-know-what coming his way: Bad News Barrett's good fortune extended into his second week back in the ring, scoring a victory over Dolph Ziggler to advance a round in the bracket to determine E's No.1 contender. Ziggler claimed the early advantage by using his quickness and capitalizing on a tweaked knee. Luckily for Barrett, his brawling style kept him in the game throughout, and he tapped into his inner goon by literally throwing Dolph headfirst into the ring post. The Showoff forced Barrett to go into his back catalogue with Wasteland and the Winds of Change, but Dolph answered with a Famouser and a top-rope facebuster. The Showoff couldn't connect with the Zig Zag, though, and after a failed roll-up, Bad News Barrett delivered bad news to The Showoff with Bad News, proclaiming himself the next Intercontinental Champion moments after the bell rang. Given The Shield's continuing defiance of the corporate power, it was no surprise that, after teasing a mystery opponent for the trio, The Authority assembled a host of Superstars to face The Hounds of Justice in an 11-on-3 Handicap Tag Team Match in Raw's main event. What was surprising was who emerged to spell ultimate doom for the men in black. Rollins found himself the victim of a plus-sized numbers game from the super team, battered by Slater, McIntyre, O’Neil, Rusev & Ryback in quick order. Reigns came to the rescue by Spearing “The Big Guy” outside the ring; the subsequent melee ended both the bout and, seemingly, The Shield's chances of leaving Birmingham upright. But the exclamation point came in the form of Triple H, Batista & Randy Orton – reunited as Evolution – who administered RKOs, Batista Bombs and one final Pedigree to the overpowered Hounds of Justice. Perhaps it's not all that surprising: After all, The Shield did cross the line in the sand. What did they expect? Results ; ; *Rob Van Dam defeated Alberto Del Rio in a Intercontinental Title #1 Contendership Tournament Quarter Final Match (10:35) *RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) defeated The Brotherhood (Cody Rhodes & Goldust) (5:40) *Paige defeated Alicia Fox (3:30) *Batista & Randy Orton defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) by DQ (4:10) *Cesaro (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Mark Henry in a Intercontinental Title #1 Contendership Tournament Quarter Final Match (4:10) *Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Xavier Woods (w/ R-Truth) (0:45) *Sheamus defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) in a Intercontinental Title #1 Contendership Tournament Quarter Final Match (6:55) *Big Show vs. Damien Sandow ended in a no-contest *Fandango & Layla defeated Emma & Santino Marella (1:40) *Bad News Barrett defeated Dolph Ziggler in a Intercontinental Title #1 Contendership Tournament Quarter Final Match (12:15) *Alberto Del Rio, Alexander Rusev, Bad News Barrett, Fandango, Jack Swagger, Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, Jinder Mahal, Curtis Axel, Ryback & Titus O'Neil vs. The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) ended in a No Contest in an Eleven on Three Handicap Match (3:15) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Superstars and Divas paid tribute to The Ultimate Warrior RAW_1090_Photo_001.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_003.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_006.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_007.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_009.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_010.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_013.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_016.jpg Rob Van Dam v Alberto Del Rio RAW_1090_Photo_022.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_036.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_024.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_026.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_028.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_034.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_039.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_041.jpg Curtis Axel & Ryback v Cody Rhodes & Goldust RAW_1090_Photo_044.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_047.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_045.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_052.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_053.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_055.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_059.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_060.jpg Paige v Alicia Fox RAW_1090_Photo_065.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_067.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_068.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_069.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_070.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_071.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_074.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_075.jpg Batista & Randy Orton v The Usos RAW_1090_Photo_082.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_084.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_085.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_086.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_087.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_088.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_091.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_092.jpg Cesaro v Mark Henry RAW_1090_Photo_098.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_099.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_100.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_102.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_103.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_104.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_105.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_108.jpg Alexander Rusev v Xavier Woods RAW_1090_Photo_115.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_117.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_118.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_120.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_121.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_122.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_124.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_129.jpg Sheamus v Jack Swagger RAW_1090_Photo_131.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_132.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_133.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_134.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_136.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_138.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_151.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_152.jpg Big Show vs. Damien Sandow never happened RAW_1090_Photo_154.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_155.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_158.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_159.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_160.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_161.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_164.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_166.jpg Cena challenged Bray to a Match at Extreme Rules RAW_1090_Photo_170.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_171.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_172.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_173.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_174.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_175.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_177.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_182.jpg Fandango & Layla v Emma & Santino Marella RAW_1090_Photo_184.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_185.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_186.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_187.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_192.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_195.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_196.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_197.jpg Bad News Barrett v Dolph Ziggler RAW_1090_Photo_202.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_205.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_206.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_208.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_210.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_212.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_214.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_218.jpg Eleven on Three Handicap Match RAW_1090_Photo_222.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_224.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_225.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_231.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_233.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_251.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_258.jpg RAW_1090_Photo_260.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1090 results * Raw #1090 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1090 on WWE Network * Raw #1090 Backstage Pass on WWE Network Category:2014 television events